The Kiss That Never Happened
by LoveofVelma
Summary: In SD2, there is a scene between Velma and Shaggy. For the all the S/V fans, I expected a kiss. It never happened but what if it had? How would our favorite couple handle the resulting triangle?
1. Chapter 1

The Kiss that Never Happened

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, locals is coincidental.

A/N: In the movie SD 2 Monsters Unleashed, there is a scene where Velma gives the control panel to Shaggy and they have a quick conversation. I've often thought that the writers missed a golden opportunity for us S/V fans. What if in that scene, Velma had kissed Shaggy? Not a big romantic "I love you" type of kiss but not just a friendly sisterly one either. How would our favorite couple handle such a kiss? And what of Patrick, who the writers want us to accept as Velma's new love interest? This is my take on the kiss that should have happened but never did and its ramifications...

Chapter One: The Ghoul From The Past

"Arousing from the most profound of slumbers, we break the gossamer web of some dream. Yet in a second  
afterward, (so frail may that web have been) we remember not that we have dreamed"  
-----Edgar Allan Poe, The Pit and the Pendulum

"From ghoulies and ghosties  
and long legged beasties  
and things that go bump in the night,  
Good Lord, deliver us!  
-----Old Scottish Saying

------------Xxxxxx

Shaggy was alone, pacing the living room of Mystery Inc. It was a big comfortable room with plenty of overstuffed sofas and chairs in which he could have reclined but chose not to. The fireplace blazed brightly, warming the room.

After they had solved the mystery, and Fred and Daphne had kissed before the news hounds could get to them, they had started to date as a real couple. They had left earlier for dinner and a movie. Patrick had picked up Velma for their third date. Lunch, something to do with the museum then dinner.

Scooby had paced with him at the beginning but had given up, stretching out on one of the sofas. And so Shaggy paced, alone, like a tiger in a cage; His pacing had nothing to do with his friends or the fact of being alone.

Shaggy had helped solve the mystery, facing all the monsters from his past---all but one. That was the reason for the pacing; and the fact that it had been three weeks and he hadn't done what he had promised himself he would do.

** the scene**

Shaggy, Scooby and Velma were hiding from the "skeleton screw balls" as Velma called them. She gave him the control panel, explaining what to do with it, what button to push, and all he could do was look at her beseechingly; sliding down the wall, clutching the panel to his chest.

"We can't!" he had come close to screaming, "we tried to be heroes like you guys! But we're not, Okay! "We're just not!" Tears (of shame, that they weren't really heroes?) threatening to slide down his cheeks.

She had knelt beside him, "That's funny, I always wanted to be like you guys." In the end she had kissed him; not on the lips, which would have blown his mind, but not a light sisterly kiss either. Somewhere in between. She had caressed one cheek while kissing the other. To Shaggy it felt like she stayed like that for a long time, kissing his cheek, but in reality it had lasted only a few seconds.

"Here I go." She had said then ran away to divert the attention of the "skeleton screw balls" and she was gone.

"Heroes?" Scooby had asked.

**end of scene**

"Heroes...she called us heroes..." Shaggy looked at where she had disappeared, touching the spot where her lips had kissed his cheek only moments ago, "Scooby, I think we can do this! And Patrick is going to find he's got competition!"

But he hadn't the courage and Patrick, museum curator, had had a clear field with Velma for the past three weeks and had taken advantage of said field. Thus the pacing; how to give Patrick some competition? Several scenarios had presented themselves for consideration, from kidnapping Patrick and sending him to some far off country to challenging him to a meeting in a dark alley and beating him severally about the head and shoulders. All the scenarios had been considered and summarily rejected.

Then the pacing stopped, not because he had discovered the answer to Patrick, he hadn't, but because another memory burst upon him. The green scaly claw, reaching for him, the bulging eyes watching him! The memory of the one monster he'd never had the strength or courage to face.

Scooby, stretched out on the sofa, woke from his own dogie dream, becoming aware that his master had stopped pacing. Good, maybe food was in the near future.

The darkness began at the edges of Shaggy's vision, closing to tunnel vision, threatening to close completely.

"No! Not now!" Shaggy screamed at the waking nightmare. Scooby, food forgotten for the moment, jumped off the sofa, making his way quickly toward his best friend.

"NOOOOoooo!"Shaggy screamed at the intrusion of the unwanted memory. He tried to repress the shaking that shook his whole body. He failed. The darkness, like an executioners hood claimed the last of his vision.

Shaggy pitched forward, his head bounced on the carpeted floor. He lay still. Reaching Shaggy, Scooby nudged his master and when he didn't respond, Scooby laid as close to his friend as he could, resting his head on Shaggy's chest. And waited.

---------Xxxxxx

For Velma, it had been a whirlwind three weeks. The museum had hired her, (at Patrick's insistence), as his assistant to recondition and prepare the displays before the re-opening of the Coolsville Criminology Museum. It wasn't an exorbitant fee but it would look good in her savings account.

Patrick had been wonderful; picking her up earlier in the day for a delicious lunch. His fingertips had found her bare arm when their lunch had been served and the waitress had departed; traveling gently, lightly down her arm, leaving a million goose bumps in their wake. His hand had found hers, the invitation clear. She offered no resistance, accepting the invitation to intertwine their fingers.

It had been awkward; eating with her left while Patrick held her right...awkward but very pleasant. They smiled at each other as they ate; his thumb massaging the soft area between her thumb and index finger, forming more goose bumps and a pleasurable tremor up and down her spine. He had even held the car door for her when they left the restaurant for the drive to the museum.

"That should do it," Patrick placed his arm around her waist and she let him pull her close. She looked forward to dinner; the perfect ending of a perfect day.

"Yes, where are you taking us for dinner?" Velma said, changing the subject.

"It's a surprise," he replied, looking down into her eyes. She looked so beautiful.

She screamed, grabbing her head; her eyes rolled back into her head. She fainted, slumping into his arms.

"VELMA!" Patrick shrieked.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Kiss That Never Happened

Chapter Two: Patrick Offers a Theory

"What happened?" Velma became aware of a wet cloth wiping her forehead.

"You fainted," Patrick pushed her back when she tried to sit up, "nearly scared us to death. You need to rest. What did happen, Velma?"

"I've got a splitting headache for one. Patrick, hand me my purse will you please?" Her answer wasn't what Patrick was expecting but he did as requested. She pulled her cell phone out, hitting the Autodial for Daphne's phone, "help me up, please." This to a perplexed Patrick who helped her to stand but insisted on her sitting in a nearby chair.

"I hate to ruin dinner but could you take me home?" She asked Patrick who nodded reluctant agreement.

"Daph?" She asked when the other end of the phone answered.

"No, It's Fred. Velma?"

"It's me, Fred. Where is Daph?"

"She fainted! Out of the blue, she just fainted!"

"Try to stay calm Fred. Is she okay now?"

"she's coming around, complaining of a bad headache. Come to think about it, so do I. What's going on Velma?"

"Fred, I don't know for sure. Can you put Daph on?"

"Velma! What's happening? Fred and I both have really bad headaches."

"I wish I could give you an answer. Tell me what happened to you and Fred."

"we were...we..."

"Come on Daph! I'm a big girl. This is important! Tell me!"

"We were...only kissing okay? Then there was a flash of white light that really hurt. Fred says I fainted. Velma, Fred is saying the same thing happened to him! The light, everything! Velma, I'm scared and I don't care who knows! What's going on!"

"I don't know Daph. Wait! Oh my god! If this happened to us...Daph, get to headquarters as quickly as you guys can. Patrick said he'd bring me home!"

"Now, you are really scaring me!"

"Daph...Shaggy is alone! We'll probably get there first but meet us there as soon as possible!"

--------Xxxxxx

"I still think you should go to the ER; get checked out first, but here we are and no argument, I'm staying at least until Fred and Daphne get here." Patrick parked in front of headquarters.

"Thank you for offering, I was going to ask you to stay anyway." Then she was running, fearful of what she would find when she opened the door. The pain in her head had subsided some but it still hurt to move, to think, the jarring her head took in the few quick running steps to the door made her want to cry. And then she couldn't find her keys! They had been in her purse, had she lost them?

"Here, let me if you don't mind me going through your purse," Patrick took her purse, found the keys, and had the door open in less than thirty seconds.

"Shaggy?" Velma called out as soon as Patrick swung the door open, walking into the room.

"Relma?" Scooby lifted his muzzle from Shaggy's chest.

"Scooby! Where's...Shaggy!" She ran to him, kneeling, "Scooby, what happened?"

"Ronster!"

"Patrick, could..."

"Already done, Velma. Ambulance is on it's way." Patrick put his cell phone away.

"Thank you" a tearful Velma said as the front door burst open, Daphne entering first followed closely

by Fred.

"Velma?!" Daphne knelt by her petite friend, "Is he okay?"

"Ambulance is on its way. I don't want to move him until it gets here."

"Any idea what happened? Why the headaches?" Daphne asked.

"Not really, Scooby said there was a monster. Whatever happened, happened to all four of us."

Before she could continue the ambulance siren died as it came to a stop. Patrick opened the door and Paramedics entered the room, rushing to ascertain the disposition of the man lying on the floor. Three men worked quickly on Shaggy while a fourth asked questions to which there were no answers past the basic age, height, weight, and general health.

The paramedic pulled out a cell phone, "General, we have a twenty five year old white male, he's unconscious and unresponsive. Ready to transport." Within minutes they had Shaggy secured on a gurney and on his way to Coolsville General, siren blaring.

"Mind if I tag along?" Patrick looked at the three friends. All three rubbed their foreheads in a futile attempt to ease the pain. The pain would depart only on its own timetable.

"Date me, date Mystery Inc. Come on" A slight smile, the first since her fainting spell, played along the edges of Velma's mouth, then disappeared. She took his hand as they headed for the hospital.

-----------Xxxxxx

It had been an hour since the ambulance had left Mystery Inc headquarters. A long hour while Velma, Daphne and Fred waited anxiously for any word about Shaggy. Patrick stood to the side, watching while he too waited. The doctor, dressed in a white smock, entered and every one gathered around, asking questions. The doctor held up a hand.

"Your friend is resting. He's going to be fine. He's asleep right now and should sleep through the night. We'll keep him overnight for observation."

"May I sit with him?" Velma hopefully asked.

"Of course, but I don't expect him to wake before morning. I'll tell the nurses."

"Is the cafeteria still open?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, it has a limited menu late at night but it is open all night." The doctor turned, leaving the room and the friends looking at each other.

"May I ask every one to join me for something to eat? I've been watching and may have a theory about what has been happening. Velma and I didn't get to have dinner." Patrick offered.

---------Xxxxxx

The cafeteria, busy with patient families, also waiting for news about their loved ones, was no five star restaurant. Cold, impersonal, it served food effectively. The only good thing that could be said was the food was hot. At least it was when served. White steam rose from the untouched food as the four sat around the table.

"So what's your theory?" Daphne asked Patrick, stirring the mixed vegetables from one edge of her plate to the other.

"First," Patrick responded, "let me test my theory. Fred, how is your headache?"

"It's gone! Completely gone." Fred replied after a moment of contemplation.

"Daphne?" Patrick looked at the red head.

"Still in the back of my mind but not as bad as...even an hour ago."

"And if my theory is correct, I think it'll be completely gone within an hour. Velma?"

"Not as bad as before but it's bad enough," Velma wondered where this theory was going; but she had an idea she knew, and she didn't like her thoughts, "Where is this going?"

"If I'm right, the three of you have had a psychic experience. And Shaggy is at the center of it! One of two things has happened. Either Shaggy tried to reach the three of you all at the same time..."

"Or..." Velma was right, she didn't like where this was headed but she couldn't stop it. She knew what Patrick was going to say before he said it.

"Or Shaggy tried to reach you first Velma, then _you_ reached out to Daphne, who in turn tried to reach Fred. Fred's headache is completely gone, Daphne's will be gone soon, Velma, your headache will take the longest to dissipate."

Velma shivered. She knew Patrick was right. She hadn't told him everything about her fainting spell; not wanting to admit it, seconds before the bright light she had heard a voice screaming in her mind.

"Why weren't you effected, Patrick?" She wouldn't acknowledge that voice or what she had heard! She would not! "You were holding me, stopped me from falling!"

"That's the simple part Velma. I'm not a part of Mystery Inc.... and I'm no friend of Shaggy's!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Kiss That Never Happened

Chapter Three: Velma Makes A Hospital Visit

Two o'clock in the morning. The private room lights had been dimmed; the room was quiet, no machines made their annoying chirping or whirring noises. The only noise had been made by the nurse when she had come in to check on her patient at shift change. She wouldn't be back until she made her mid-shift rounds. Her patient was sleeping comfortably and doctor had given orders to monitor but not disturb her patient or his friend.

Velma slumped in the one chair in the small room; her head resting on her crossed arms at the foot of Shaggy's bed.

"Velma?" the voice was cracked but it drew her to wakefulness within seconds.

"Shaggy! You're awake!" a smiling Velma moved to the head of the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed where Shaggy had made room for her, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Why are you here...and where exactly is 'here' any way?" His voice, stronger but strained.

"You fainted, well, we all fainted...you hit your head, I found you and now you're at the hospital, they're holding you overnight for observation, would you like some water? Scooby said something about a monster! Do you know anything...juice? I can get you some juice...about a monster?"

"Velma...Velma! What's wrong? You're rambling."

'Anything to keep from thinking! Thinking about that voice and the one word and what it could mean' she thought; aloud she replied, "Sorry, you had all of us so worried!"

He was astonishingly quick, she had to give him that. An arm, as quick as a striking Cobra and just as strong, wrapped itself around her waist and she felt herself being lifted, twisted , pulled across his body, landing on her back, stretched out beside him. He had been so fast she had no warning, no time to squeal in shock; and couldn't have anyway, with his lips pressed so hard against her own.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she pushed him away, gulping in a breath of air.

"What I should have done three weeks ago!" his kisses rained down on her, some as soft as a butterfly wing, others disturbingly hard and demanding. One hand brushed a fly away bit of hair from her face, lightly kissing her from forehead to chin; from cheek to bare neck. All were disturbing. Disturbingly pleasant and she was enjoying the attention way too much.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, "If you think I'm enjoying this..." She couldn't continue when he laughed.

"Oh, but I think you _are_ enjoying it. Know why? Every time I kiss you like this," a butterfly kissed her earlobe and it's wings left a trail of goose pimples down her neck, "your heart beats just a little faster; but when I kiss your neck like this," he kissed the throbbing vein in her neck, holding the kiss as the vein throbbed against his lips, "your heart races even faster.

"Know something else?" He held her close, no more kisses for now, caressing her hair with his cheek.

"What?! I know it tickles, nothing more!" But she didn't push him away, only stifled a girlish giggle.

"I think...what's wrong with you is you _want_ to be kissed like the beautiful woman you are. You should be kissed and often and by someone who knows how!" *

"And you are that someone who knows how?"

"I know Patrick hasn't kissed you, the way you would like to be kissed."

"And just how do you know that...have you been spying on us?" Again his laughter.

"No need to spy...if he had kissed you the way you should be kissed," his lips found hers, captured them in a hard, crushing kiss. Despite herself, she responded to the kiss, body and soul, returning the kiss, feeling deprived when he broke the troubling kiss, "you wouldn't be here, lying in bed with me, being kissed by me."

"If you're so smart, how do we explain if someone walks in?" 'I really want your answer to that one' she thought, lifting her head to playfully peck his lips.

As if on cue the door swung open and Daphne walked in.

"Sorry I'm fashionably late," she whispered, placing her purse and a bag on the floor; only then did she turn to see the vacated chair then Velma on the bed, "Oh! You're awake! I'll just slip back out in the hall. I won't say a word, I promise."

"You'll do no such thing!" Velma grasped at the intrusion as a drowning woman thrown a life line for that was what it was, "Shaggy was about to tell me about the monster Scooby mentioned."

Would she have surrendered if he had continued to kiss her; or if Daphne had not intruded? She wasn't sure and _that_ scarred her even more than any anticipated story Shaggy was about to tell.

"Oh, I knew that!" Daphne looked at Velma, smiling, "you always lay in bed with your lipstick smeared, and your hair all messy when he tells you a story." She sat on one side of the bed while Velma discreetly moved to the other side.

"I'll tell my story," Shaggy drew back, reclining against the pillows, "but first, tell me every thing you remember just before you fainted." Daphne looked at her friend, waiting for her to begin. Velma gulped, did she dare tell _everything?_ But then Shaggy looked so serious, more serious than she had ever seen him.

"I heard my name in my mind, screamed would be a good way to say it. Then there was a blinding light. Patrick said I fainted. I had a horrible headache afterwards."

"I had a headache for awhile but I didn't hear any voices at all." Daphne added.

"And Fred, Patrick?" Shaggy asked.

"Neither Fred nor Patrick has said anything about hearing voices. Fred said he had a headache." Daphne amended.

"And Patrick told me he didn't have a headache." Velma finished.

"I hope the light was just a psychic spike caused by the stress." Shaggy said then began to tell his story.

-----------Xxxxxx

Shaggy's Story

It started before I began school; before I met any of you. I was old enough to have my own room. Dad had set up my new bed, mom had made up the bed with new sheets and covers. I remember how they crinkled when I moved and they had a sweet new smell.

I never did like that bed! The blankets hung all the way to the floor. It wasn't like my old crib that stood up off the floor, nothing could hide under the crib. I wish I could say the same about that new bed.

One night I woke up; it was dark and I felt afraid. The moon was bright enough for me to see my room; every thing seemed to be like I left it when I went to bed but I felt as if some_thing_ was in the room.

I desperately wanted to run to my parents room; but I knew they wouldn't believe me and say I was a big boy now. I didn't _feel_ like a big boy. I'd gotten a big plushy stuffed dog the past Christmas. I hugged him close to my chest, threw the covers over my head.

"I wish you were real," I said, "you could be my best friend and maybe I wouldn't be so scarred."

I didn't want to sleep but I must have. Later, when I woke up, my plushy dog was gone!

---------Xxxxxx

A/N: * This last sentence is a quote from a very famous classic movie. If anyone would like to venture a guess on (1). the movie and (2). What character made the famous line please leave your guess at the bottom of your review. All reviews are most welcome.

Shaggy's story continues in Ch 4. until then...sweet dreams?


	4. Chapter 4

The Kiss That Never Happened

A/N: My interspecies translator is plugged in for the rest of the story.

Chapter Four: Bold Venture

Unashamedly Shaggy wiped the tears from his cheeks; remembering the fear that had gripped him that night. Velma held out a glass of water which he took, draining half the glass.

"you had a plushy toy?" Velma asked unbelievingly as she took her seat on the edge of the bed.

"What's so strange about that? I know you girls _still_ sleep with your stuffed animals."

"Go on with your story," Daphne said, ignoring the stuffed toy remark. She still slept with the teddy bear Fred had won at the fair, "Where did your stuffed toy go?"

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the girls, "I don't know," he answered before continuing with his story.

------------Xxxxxx

**Shaggy's story: Part Two**

I never knew what happened to my stuffed toy; I only know that when I did wake up, in his place was a full sized dog. I was really going to do some explaining to my parents in the morning. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I must still be dreaming; but he was still there, with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Who...Who are you?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer but I had to ask.

"Scooby Dooby Doo! And I'm going to be your best friend." Okay, now I realized I would have to explain not just a dog in my room but a talking dog. Boy! Was I in trouble!

We heard noises coming from under my bed. Together, (I don't think either of us would do what we were about to do if we had been alone), we peeked over the edge of the bed. The moon was still bright enough to see.

We saw...a green scaly claw reach out from under the bed; it grabbed one of my sneakers and pulled it back under the bed. Scooby and I looked at each other, quivering in fear; then we looked over the edge again...to see the sneaker come flying through the air, hitting the far wall.

**End of Shaggy's story**

--------------Xxxxxx

"Daphne, where are Fred and Scooby?" Shaggy looked around the room, as if surprised they weren't there.

"At headquarters, I was to bring you and Velma back after you were released."

"We have to go, now!"

Daphne and Velma burst into uncontrollable laughter when Shaggy threw back the covers, jumped out of bed and ran to the metal cabinet.

"Shaggy! Remember where you are!" Daphne yelled through her laughter.

"And the fact that we took your clothes home last night!" Velma snorted, overcome with laughter, "But he does look kinda cute doesn't he, Daph?"

"I wouldn't describe what I saw as 'cute'!" Daph held her hands in front of her eyes.

Shaggy turned quickly, facing the girls, attempting to hold the breezy hospital gown closed behind him with as much dignity as he could muster. It wasn't much.

"Girls, this is no laughing matter, we have to get to headquarters, now! The monster under my bed is no longer confined to under the bed! I saw it coming out of the hallway just before I fainted! Fred and Scooby can't protect themselves alone! Now, where are my clothes!" The laughter died immediately.

Daphne moved first, picking up her purse and the bag. "I'm sorry Shaggy, here are your clothes, she said, then in a whisper so low he had to strain to hear her, "you hurt her, I hurt you, bad, got it?" Before he could answer she added, "I'll wait in the car." And slipped out the door.

Velma waited until the door closed before walking up to him. He had a hard time holding the gown closed while holding the bag of clothes, but he managed.

"I don't know what is going to happen," she whispered, kissing his cheek, "but what are we going to do with Patrick?" The use of the term 'we' wasn't lost on Shaggy.

"I have a plan, but we're going to need everyone, including Patrick...then I'll send him to Abu Dhabi!"

"See if you can keep the gown, you do look cute in it." Smiling, she too left him alone to get dressed.

------------Xxxxxx

"But will it work?" Fred inquired after Shaggy had repeated the story he had relayed to the girls, and explained his plan. He had left out the embarrassing gown fiasco which brought twitters from the girls and strange looks from the guys.

"I don't know Fred, not for sure. It's going to be a one shot deal...this isn't something we can rehearse." Shaggy shrugged his shoulders.

"It should work, in theory at least," Patrick tried to sound reassuring. He had noticed the change in Velma if the others hadn't. Before she had welcomed, even encouraged his touch, now she made excuses to stay out of reach.

"Any problem with what we need from the museum?" Shaggy asked.

"Not at all, it'll be here in plenty of time. I'll bring some men to help with set up."

"Then that's it, gang. We all have things to do. Let's get set up...and wait." Shaggy ended the meeting of Mystery Inc plus one.

True to his word, Patrick returned from the museum with the requested items and men to help set up and test the equipment. After that the waiting was the hardest part; with every one on edge about the coming darkness. It was with a sigh of relief when Shaggy and Velma took Scooby out for a last run of the day at the park. There would be no time later.

Scooby ran with the wild abandonment of a puppy; trying to smell everything at once, barking at a squirrel that scampered up a nearby tree then scolded Scooby from a safe perch on a high limb.

"Why is the monster under your bed coming out now? You aren't a kid anymore," Velma broke the silence between them. Shaggy remained silent, deep in thought before he stopped walking, taking her hand.

"Each of you have met and conquered your fear. Every kid has to do that at some point. Velma, I've never faced my fear of the dark, until now. I don't like putting us at risk, especially Patrick. He has no part in this. If we weren't at war over you, I'd like to think we could be friends."

"Don't treat me like a spoil of war! I'll reject both of you if you men don't grow up!" Velma retorted. "That voice, calling my name, it was you wasn't it? Why?

"Because I love you! It'll be dark soon. We need to be getting back." He answered.

-------------Xxxxxx

The old house that served as Mystery Inc HQ was dark; all lights save one had been extinguished.

That one, the chandelier over the dinning room table bathed the five adults and one dog in a stark glaring light. The five tried to be quiet; straining to hear the tell-tale sound that would herald the approach of the monster from under the bed. Cold coffee cups sat untouched, hands rested in laps or across chests, eyes roamed from one to the other or across the room to the dark hallway. The sound, when it came, was unmistakable; a sound as if someone or some_thing_ was crawling across a floor. Or from under a bed.

"Show time." Shaggy whispered as they rose as one. As planned, Velma switched off the one remaining light; the darkness claimed the last room in the house. Shaggy moved as quietly as possible to the beginning of the hallway. The scrapping sound grew louder as the monster made it's way slowly down the narrow passage.

"I've been waiting for you!" Shaggy called out.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kiss That Never Happened

Chapter Five: Return of the Plushy

"So the snot nosed brat dug up the courage to face me!" The voice grated against nerves. The laughter, if indeed that sound was laughter, contained no humor.

"He wont be facing you alone," Velma stepped beside Shaggy, taking his hand and facing the monster, "I join him in his fight against you."

"As do I." Daphne stepped out on the other side, taking his hand.

"As do I." Fred repeated, taking Daphne's hand.

"Four? You think four can stand against my power?" The monster advanced. The four stepped backwards.

"Five!" Patrick said, standing beside Velma.

"Four or five, it makes no difference!" The green scaled monster moved menacingly toward the small group.

"Patrick, I think it's time." Shaggy said in a voice like he was ordering his favorite meal at his favorite restaurant.

"Always willing to accommodate a friend." Patrick revealed a box he had been holding behind his back. The small black box had a red button at the top which Patrick pushed. The house was flooded with a bright light from attic to basement. The large outdoor display lights had been arranged so that the only shadow was the three foot square the monster found itself standing in.

Shaggy stepped forward. In an instant a blinding white light; brighter than the display lights, brighter than a mid-summers sun, formed over the heads of the four friends. Four minds melded into one.

A psychic force shot out from the group of friends; the image of a black knight with blazing red eyes formed and advanced, drawing a great sword.

"Will you do battle with me!?" the Black Knight roared his challenge.

"And me!" A plushy furred, toy sized dog walked around the group, stopping beside the knight.

If a monster can be surprised, this one was. If a monster can feel fear, this one felt fear for the first time in it's long existence. The monster screamed in anger and fear and charged.

The fighting that ensued was intense and bitterly fought. Each side gained and lost ground. Eventually two sweeping hard blows from the knight's blade knocked the monster into the light. The monster screamed in pain as it was absorbed by the bright lights...and disappeared.

The Black Knight used his sword to salute the area where the monster had last stood, then slowly disappeared. The psychic light over the four friends separated, the one mind becoming four but not before Fred and Daphne shared a moment as one mind. Their shared light flared brightly then dimmed into non existence.

It took another long moment before the shared light between Shaggy and Velma flared, then dimmed into non existence as their friends light had.

They became aware that another change had occurred during the time it took for one mind to become four. Where the plushy had stood, Scooby now sat.

"I don't have much time," 'Scooby' stated, "but you deserve an explanation and Scooby needs a Scooby Snack."

It took some time for the display lights to be extinguished and other lights turned on. No one wanted to retire to dark bedrooms; each took seats in the easy chairs and sofas spread around the living room.

Scooby sat in the middle of the floor.

"My name and where I come from isn't important," 'Scooby' began, "You probably couldn't pronounce it anyway. I'm here because Shaggy asked if his plushy stuffed dog could become real. I was assigned and took the shape of the little dog. I don't have much time, I've been re-assigned and must leave soon."

"But why now? We've met many monsters over the years. Why didn't you help before?" Daphne interrupted.

"The others weren't my assignment. You four have handled yourselves quite well."

"Excuse me for saying so but what about this 'psychic connection'?" Velma asked.

"You four have known each other for a long time. Over the years your individual psychic powers have increased, naturally and with an occasional push from me. Velma, I think you felt Shaggy's power becoming stronger when you kissed him three weeks ago. When Shaggy called for you, it was I who amplified that call."

"And the headaches were the result?" Fred ventured.

"Yes, I amplified the call a little too much. You are aware of your psychic powers," he laughed softly, "now you must learn it's power and how to protect yourselves. That should be more interesting than any mystery.

"One last thing. Scooby has asked to remain here, with you. I approve. I'll miss my old friend but I think you'll find him a loyal friend just as I have. He's let me share his mind for all this time and on other assignments. Scooby will go to sleep now, I'll be gone when he wakes. Good bye."

-----------Xxxxxx

Two weeks had passed since the plushy had left. In those two weeks the gang had learned about their new power. Some playfully, some very serious. It was Scooby that taught them how to lock their minds away from the unwanted voices; to set safeguards, to set a code for their friends who wanted to make that psychic connection.

Only two weeks. Velma and Patrick walked in the park near the museum. It was a beautiful warm day. Other couples walked together, some watched their children run and play or swing on the swings.

"So, this is good bye?" Patrick looked at his companion.

"I don't want to say good bye, Patrick. I hope we can remain friends. I had a crush on you but a crush isn't love, not real love."

"Is Shaggy here, with you?" Patrick tapped his temple. Velma laughed then replied.

"No, he's not. He knows, and approves of our talk, he'd like to be friends, if you guys can."

"Velma, you know I was, still am, in love with you?" Velma looked away, embarrassed.

"I know Patrick," Velma looked back at Patrick, "It's hard to explain but this 'psychic connection' has only helped to deepen our feelings for each other, feelings that have been there for a long time. Please understand Patrick, we do want to be friends." She had turned and walked away after saying good bye. Patrick watched her walk away. He turned and made his way toward the museum.

Velma felt the special code, the 'knock', asking to make the connection with her mind. She opened the connection gladly, welcoming Shaggy as he entered.

'How did it go?' he whispered, taking her in his arms. It still felt strange to feel arms holding her when no one was there. But it felt good. Much better now compared to their first try.

'As well as could be expected. I think he'll come around after the hurt.' She waved and a taxi pulled along side. She got in, giving the address of headquarters. She leaned back against the seat.

She reached up, caressing one cheek while she lightly kissed his cheek. A kiss that never happened. Except in the privacy of their shared mind. Her lips found his as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

"Take the scenic route, driver. I'm in no rush." she spoke aloud to the taxi driver. It was a very long and scenic trip.

The End

A/N: Thank you all who take the time to review. Each one is greatly appreciated.

A special thank you to littlebixuit for the loan of her plushy Scooby, and to PiperSpoon13 for her input.

I normally end with an epilogue but this time I recommend 'A Yearandahalf' by 'Shaggelmalove' as an epilogue. I think it's great and it dovetails into this story seamlessly. I thank 'Shaggelmalove' for her permission to recommend her story.

If you wake in the dark night to sounds under your bed, hold your plushy Scooby close, turn over and pretend it was only your imagination, and try to go back to sleep.


End file.
